The Crow and the Fog
by Wildachickaxx
Summary: "When I touched you, I saw a crow. There was fog. And a man. Whatever I saw, i just have a feeling that it's just the beginning" What if it was Damon Elena talked to in the cemetery and not Stefan? A One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story. They belong to L.J Smith, Julie Plec and the CW network. **

_"When I touched you, I saw a crow. There was fog. And a man. Whatever I saw, i just have a feeling that it's just the beginning" _

_What if it was Damon Elena talked to in the cemetery and not Stefan? A One-shot. _

* * *

Mystic Falls Cemetery. For some, the mere utterance of the word 'Cemetery' gives them the shivers, but to Elena Gilbert, it was a safe haven, it was the only place where she could go, a place where everything that happened in the past summer didn't matter, and a place where she felt closer to Mom and Dad. You see, her parents died in a terrible car accident at the Old Wickery Bridge three months ago. Elena should've died too, but apparently, by some force of nature she survived. And so now she's writing in her diary, hoping that as she writes more, the pain in her heart will subside.

_'Dear diary, I made it through the day. I must have said, "I'm fine, thanks," at least thirty-seven times. And I didn't mean it once. But no one noticed. When someone asks, "How are you?" They really don't want an answer.', _she started to write as a black crow flew to the grave opposite her parents and looked at her. Its icy blue eyes bored into her chocolate brown ones as if detecting and recognising the pain and loss that was disguised in those doe eyes itself. Strange, Elena thought, aren't crows meant to have black beady eyes.

"Hey bird", she said, marvelling its all back physique.

It sat there patiently as Elena continued to write, keeping her company. The girl's thoughts were consumed by the pages of her diary, unaware of her surroundings and thus the growing fog. She looked up at the crow again and its eyes continued gazing at hers. However, this time the thick fog surrounded it.

"Shoo, Shoo", she called out to the bird, waving her hands around, attempting to scare it. However, it just sat there, unfazed. Elena swore she saw a slight smirk come up on the crow's small beak. However it disappeared as it turned its head to the direction of a nearby monument. As if the monument had called it, it flew into that direction. Ah, good, Elena thought, maybe now it'll take whatever creepiness came with it, but the fog continued to grow. This time, it covered Elena's purple converses.

She picked herself up and quickly ran out of the cemetery.

"Serves me right for sitting in one as if it was a park.", she whispered to herself quietly as she continued running until her feet reached the woods. She stopped to catch a breath and glanced back the now cleared cemetery. Strange. She turned back to continue walking, hoping to get out of the woods, then back to her house, but stopped as she bumped to a figure. A man.

The man towered Elena, in his all- black ensemble. His black t-shirt clinging onto his abs, while he had a black leather jacket over his shirt, obscuring Elena's views from his biceps. To complete his outfit, he had black jeans on and some black boots as well. He looked like an angel or could've even passed off as a God with his flawless slightly tanned skin and his ocean blue eyes that hypnotised Elena's doe ones.

"Are you alright?", the strange man asked, pulling Elena out of her ogling.

"Yeah, sorry,", she replied, flustered. Who was this strange man?

"So, what's a pretty girl like you, doing in a place like this?", he asked, his mouth turned up to a slight smirk, flirting with Elena. Images of the crow flashed through my mind.

"Visiting my mom and dad. They passed on three months ago", she said, sighing.

" Well, my deepest condolences to you and your family. You know, my parents died as well, years ago. I guess you just learn to deal with it as the time goes on.", The man told her, offering words of comfort and his eyes filled with genuine sympathy. The first she had seen in 3 months.

"Sorry, so you're from Mystic Falls? How come I've never seen you before? ", Elena asked this man. Man, he was so mysterious and insanely hot, she thought, smiling to herself inwardly.

" Yeah, I was born here, but I left for awhile, travelled the world. I guess I'm a bit homesick because I'm back here again.", he replied, this time, his mouth turned up to offer a smile at the girl. Elena's heart skipped a beat. Who was this beautiful human and more importantly, why has he come to talk to her now?, she asked herself

"Well then, welcome back. My name's Elena, by the way.", Elena said, offering my hand for a friendly handshake, despite her fluttering heart

"Elena, lovely name. Mine's Damon. Damon Salvatore.", Damon responded. However instead of shaking my hand. He took it gently up to his lips and gave a light peck before settling it down.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan Salvatore?", she asked, curious. She had met that green eyed, brown haired by this morning, right after barging in to the male's room to reprimand Jeremy for being high before school even started. She had thought Stefan was hot, but that was before she had met Damon.

"Yeah, Stefan's my little brother. You've met him before?", he countered, curiosity in his piercing eyes.

"Really? You seem abit different than him. And yeah, he's in history with me. Stefan didn't tell me he had a brother.", Elena answered back.

" Ah well, Stefan's not one to brag. Besides, I'm much more awesome than him Stefan's a bit- ", he said, trying to come up with an appropriate phrase to describe Stefan.

"Broody", I finished for him. In all the classes she'd had with that boy, she saw that he had permanent frown lines across his frown lines.

"Yeah, wow. Someone who finally sees Stefan the way I do. Usually, women prefer the broody Stefan. I blame it all on that Cullen guy from that vampire movie.", Damon laughed.

"Well, Damon, its nice to meet you. I should be going now. My aunt's expecting me.", Elena said.

"Alright Elena, just wondering, you could say no, but do you want a lift home?", he asked. For Damon, this Elena girl intrigued it. She was different than her look-a-like Katherine. She had a kind, pure aura to her.

" Yeah, sure", Elena replied as the two walked to Damon's 1975 Chevrolet Camaro.

"Wow, this is your car?" Elena said, marvelling its blue body.

"Yep, careful though. Don't scratch it. It's my baby.", Damon said, grinning at Elena as the two got in the car and sped off.

They talked about themselves for awhile before pulling up to the driveway of the Gilbert house. Somehow during the duration of the short drive, his meticulously diabolical master-plan, his current aim for coming back to Mystic Falls, was all but forgotten as he bantered with the beautiful girl beside him.

"So, am I going to see you around?", Damon asked, gazing at her soulful eyes, hoping for a yes. He wanted to know her for some strange unknown reason.

"Yeah, sure. Damon. How would you like to come in? Meet my aunt and brother? ", She countered back.

"Sure, if they don't mind", he replied, not wanting to take advantage, knowing full well the consequences of them inviting him in.

"They won't. Actually I'm sure they would enjoy your company. Just like I did", Elena complimented.

A silence hovered the car as the tension between the two clearly present, before a clearing of the throat brought them both back down to Earth.

"Alright then, lets go", Damon said,as they left the car for the house, unaware of what was going to be a long and beautiful relationship between the pair.

* * *

A.N: Currently it's a one-shot unless there are requests to continue. Thank you for reading this and hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it. Also check out my other fic, The Trinity.

Until next time :)


End file.
